Transported: Poetry Fun
by pinkrangersforever
Summary: Liz flips through different things on the internet and finds two poems that really stand out to her and fun occurs.


Liz sits at her computer reading different things and stumbles upon a few poems written by a Shira-Destrier on a site called deviant art. First one she finds is called dancing. She read it and as she did she could really feel what the poet wanted to portray.

It read, "As you glide along the dance floor with her in your arms  
>You hold her close<br>never wanting to let go  
>you feel your heart beat in your chest<br>The rhythmic thumping increases as if your heart is going to explode out of your chest  
>You twirl her around once and can't stop thinking of how beautiful she is<br>You wonder how you could ever be so lucky to have this wonderful girl  
>You pull her close and tell her how beautiful she looks<br>You smile as a blush creeps upon her face  
>She looks away but you grab her chin forcing her to look at you<br>You tilt her head up towards you  
>Bending your head down, a spark flies between her red lips and yours<br>Breaking apart, you both say wow at the same time  
>Releasing your grip from her you watch as she dances with a freedom you're not used to seeing<br>She looks like a free spirit  
>Pulling her off the dance floor you<br>You pull her into your lap  
>wrapping your arms around her<br>She wraps her arms around your neck while you hold her close  
>Watching the other dancers dance you and she are in another world<br>The lights look like stars across the ceiling  
>The clock strikes signaling the end of the night<br>Walking out the doors into the night sky  
>She shivers taking off your jacket you put it around her shoulders<br>She pulls it close as you walk her to the car  
>Opening the car door for her you give her a kiss on the cheek<br>The wonderful night has ended but you feel a new appreciation for your girl

"Could it really be that simple?" she wonders, out loud. A voice startles her as her blonde wolf approaches her.

"Could what really be that simple?" He inquires.

"How a guy feels about a girl while dancing with her? How he adores her while holding her in his arms and loving her as she moves?"

"It can be depending on if the guy truly loves her." He informs her. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her on the cheek. Billy watches her as she pulls another poem written by the same poet. This one related to them the most.

"Wondering how someone that is incredibly hot  
>Falls for a girl who doesn't always feel the prettiest<br>The muscles on his body are well toned  
>Yet the girls are hardly there except her legs<br>Looking like he doesn't have an ounce of fat on him  
>However she has two budges of fat<br>How could he fall for a girl that looks like that?  
>He still thinks she's the sexiest girl in the world<br>Despite her weight.  
>Shaking her head as she looks at herself<br>How could he fall for a girl like me?  
>She asks the question over and over.<br>She talks to him and he just tells her that she's beautiful  
>But I'm not she tells him.<br>Yes you are. Don't fight me on this he tells her.  
>He gently places a kiss on her lips as he can tell she is going to protest<br>He pulls back gently and smiles  
>The smile appears on her face as well<br>He takes her hand in his and walks off pulling her along.  
>A laugh escapes her as he pulls her along.<br>Running to keep up with him  
>"Come on," he states<br>"I'm coming," she says back.  
>Leading her to the setting sun, he sits down pulling her down in the process<br>The sky is full of blues, purples, pinks and yellows  
>He whispers in her ear I love you<br>She replies with a kiss filled with passion knocking him down into the sand  
>Only breaking the kiss when needing air and then they start laughing.<br>She rolls off him and lays her head on his shoulder sighing in the process  
>We need to go home he states slowly.<br>She pouts as she gets up.  
>He walks her to her door and kisses her one last time<br>Sleep well princess he says  
>You to my prince she replies<br>Lying on her bed she whispers how did I get so lucky?  
>She pictures him wrapping his arms around her and falls asleep."<p>

Billy and Liz read the poem called loving a girl and Billy holds her closer as they read that one together.

"This one really fits us don't you agree, Wolfie," Liz comments.

"I concur." He kisses her lips passionately. He moves her notebook so he can kiss her better. A throat clears from behind them.

"Ugh," Liz says and glares at the person who turns out to be Tommy. Liz smirks at Tommy and grins wickedly at Billy.

Billy nods and they take off starting to chase the winged lord of the skies. Tommy's face washes with confusion and then has a look of horror on his face as he takes off running. They chase each other until the two wolves have an idea and hunt him until they are in the kitchen of the loft. Liz at one entrance and Billy is at the other, Tommy trapped in the middle.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Tommy suddenly exclaims. A flash of pink is behind Billy.

"Handsome did you get yourself in trouble again?" Kim's sweet voice inquires. Liz just nods at her. Kim shakes her head.

"What did he do this time?"

"We were having a sweet moment and Mr. White over there ruined it."

"What were you doing?"

"Kissing," I sneer.

"Ah," Kim states and grins as she leans against the door, "Get him then."

"Kim," Tommy whines.

"Sorry Tommy but you sealed your fate," Kim grins.

Tommy dodges and we just look at each other. He thought he would get away easily but he doesn't. We catch him mid flight and tickle him to death. Laughter erupts through the loft.

After ten minutes of tickling we finally set him free.

They enjoy the rest of their evening with laughter and stories of Tommy and Kim.

A/N: both the poems feature in this story are written by myself personally if you would like to read more please check out www(dot)shira-destrier(dot)deviantart(dot)com. Please put an actual dot where it says dot.


End file.
